Many novel properties are beyond traditional theories of material science and properties when the materials are at a nanoscale. Nanomaterial has become representative of modern science and technology and future research because of their distinct catalytic reaction, electrical, physical, magnetic, and luminescent properties. Many methods have been developed to manufacture nanomaterial, such as spontaneous growth, template-based synthesis, electro-spinning, and lithography.
A carbon nanotube film has been fabricated by drawing from a supper aligned carbon nanotube array. The carbon nanotube film includes a plurality of carbon nanotubes joined end to end along the drawing direction. However, because each of the plurality of carbon nanotubes has a sealed end, the bonding force at joint between adjacent carbon nanotubes is only van der Waals force. Thus, the strength of the carbon nanotube film is relatively weak.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a nanotube film and a method for solving the problem discussed above.